


Appropriate to the Occasion

by Sheliak



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Trial of Magneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/pseuds/Sheliak
Summary: Magneto and his lawyer discuss proper attire for attending one's own trial.Missing scene from Uncanny X-Men #200, "The Trial of Magneto!"





	Appropriate to the Occasion

"Really, Magnus? You have a perfectly good suit! Why are you making a new..."

"Supervillain costume? Am I not on trial for villainy? I have reconsidered my methods, Gabrielle. I have not disowned my past, nor the name I chose for myself." He paused. "And I do look my best in magenta." 

He was determined. Still, as his lawyer she had to try. 

"At least promise you won't wear the helmet?" She couldn't see one. With luck, he hadn't made it yet. 

"I will not," he conceded. 

That was something. At least his face would be visible during the trial.


End file.
